rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tangled Mind
Tangled Mind (also known as MegaTangled, Megamind Tangled, or Tangled Megamind) is a crossover between two animated CGI films; ''Megamind (2010) ''and ''Tangled (2010). ''In this crossover the main characters are Megamind, Roxanne, Metro Man, Tighten, Minion, Bernard, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Mother Gothel. While the crossover is not very widespread, it still has several loyal fans. About this Crossover This fandom is litterally new after the release of both movies, this fandom would have created by the pairings Megapunzel and Euganne. In case Eugunzel and Meganne are added instead. Popular Ships Popular AUs *Modern AU *Wonderland AU *Genderbend AU *Rapunzel AU *Crime AU Popular EUs Known Examples Fanfiction *Room for Another by skywalkerchick1138 *Forbidden Love by Fantasy33 Mockup Art Tangled Megamind.png|Tangled Mind: Eugene is captured by Megamind maxresdefault70547.jpg 78909000-p098.jpg 41994day30dl.jpg interrogation_by_emberlee_8d-d9hti9m.jpg 152.jpg Megamind and Rapunzel 11.png|MegamindxRapunzel: Kissing Megamind and Rapunzel 12.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 13.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 14.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Roxanne and Flynn.jpg Roxanne and Flynn 2.jpg|Euganne: Roxanne and Eugene Roxanne and Flynn 3.jpg|Euganne: Roxanne and Eugene Fanart MegaTangled.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind fighting Maximus Megamind, Rapunzel, and Eugene.jpg|Tangled Mind: Eugene getting in the middle of Rapunzel and Megamind Megamind as Eugene.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind as Eugene Megamind as Eugene 2.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind as Eugene Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel 2.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel.jpg Megamind and Tangled 2.png|Tangled Mind: Megamind as Rapunzel Megamind and Roxanne in Tangled.png|Tangled Mind: Megamind and Roxanne in Tangled Megamind and Tangled.jpg|Tangled Mind: Megamind gets captured by Rapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 2.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 3.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/202943526934236617/ Megamind and Rapunzel 4.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel: Little kids Megamind and Rapunzel 5.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel: Little kids Megamind and Rapunzel 6.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 7.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 8.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 9.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 10.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Videos * Mega-Tangled by watersmith106 * (Feeles like the First...) MegaTangled by Granet Fan *Rapunzel & Bernard - With love by Dreamcatcher 2 *[Bernard/ Rapunzel The Rest Of Our Lives V-day ] by FranceSama *Megamind&Rapunzel vidlet by UltraJKatt *Megamind and Rapunzel by toxicdreamer2 *Disney ~ Megamind and Rapunzel ~ Super Psycho Love by StarcyLovesYou *(I'm Not Perfect) Megamind/Rapunzel by Lisondepp *(Megamind & Rapunzel) + 30 SUB by Lisondepp *[Megamind & Rapunzel you know you can't give me what I need...] ] by jilligo *[My heart's a stereo Megamind/Rapunzel] ] by LifeIsRandom13 *{Megamind & Rapunzel} - Set The Fire To The Third Bar KSS MEP Part 1 by MsBGProductions *[DMS Lollipop ~ Megamind & Rapunzel by Sailorfix *-Lost - In - You- (Megamind/Rapunzel) by LifeIsRandom13 *Megamind/Rapunzel [Trailer] by Lisondepp *Megamind x Rapunzel - Tidal Wave by LifeIsRandom13 *//VWS// She Likes Me for Me//RapunzelxMegamind by PrincessAbasahail *Megamind//Rapunzel "Hey, I just met you..." by LifeIsRandom13 *.:Open my eyes, it was only just a dream:. Rapunzel and Megamind by mandssimons *[Tragic Story MegamindxRapunzel - you belong with me] ] by whateverflows100 *Just Dance MegamindxRapunzel by whateverflows100 *MegamindxRapunzel {Raise your glass} -Happy Valentines Day- by whateverflows100 *Only one Mep -Part 9- MegamindxRapunzel (My First Angst Vid) by whateverflows100 *MegamindxRapunzel - Alive [Another Angst] by whateverflows200 * Flynn & Roxanne [Silent Screams] by Rad Styles * Stare Into the Sun {Flynn & Roxanne} by Pahua * [MDP Non/Disney - Shut Up MEP Part - Roxanne/Flynn] by Milady2791 Category:Crossover Category:Fanfiction Category:Megamind Category:Tangled